memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Emergency manual control
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale I can't think of a Star Trek reference. The only thing that comes up in "What links here" is , but there is no mention in that episode that I can recall, and it is not in the script either. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:45, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Discussion * Well, I was kinda hoping to bring this up in the article's talk page before bringing it right up for deletion... but whatever. :P If no reference can be found, then it should be deleted, but I'll wait and see if someone can find a reference before actually voting. (In other words, neutral for now.) --From Andoria with Love 03:51, 16 November 2006 (UTC) * Neutral for me too. With the new PfD system, people seem to be extra eager to immediately mark stuff for deletion, rather than adding a cite request or a note on the talk page to inquire about it. -- Sulfur 04:16, 16 November 2006 (UTC) * Keep, and Rename it to whatever Riker calls for in --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 05:31, 16 November 2006 (UTC) **Already have an article on that at manual steering column. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:32, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Then if investigation determines that there is no further canon reference, Delete it. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 05:34, 16 November 2006 (UTC) * I am the author. As for the lack of navigational computing necessitating emergency manual control, I seem to remember both Data and Wesley Crusher having to do it at some points. However, there is when Sulu had to do it at the end of Star Trek II: TWOK, when the Enterprise went into the Mutara Nebula--neither sensors nor tactical systems were functioning, so there was manual navigation I think. See : :::"A game of cat-and-mouse follows. Computer targeting does not function, so both crews must rely on manual firing commands based on their view of the opposing ships on the visual display, which is mostly static. Sulu, being more experienced, is able to make better guesses and inflict slight damage but both vessels mostly miss each other. :::As they manuever half-blind around the nebula, suddenly the static on the Enterprise screen clears enough to reveal that the ships are about to collide. They veer apart and narrowly miss colliding, and at such point-blank range even manual firing is sufficient for each vessel to inflict key hits on the other." ::Then, for the skills-related assertion--I had in mind the TNG episode , where Picard has to pilot the shuttlecraft at the end: :::"It turns out the Human brain will bring the final solution. Instead of trying to overpower the engines, a minimal energy boost and minimal thrusters were used to drift the ship clear from the booby-trapped field, while shutting down all non-essential systems. Captain Picard takes the conn and is successful in using the asteroid's gravitational field and the Enterprise's thrusters to catapult the Enterprise clear. Picard then orders the destruction of the ancient ship to prevent it from luring any more victims." ::I am pretty sure this episode is the one I had in mind, but I can't find a script on the web. I recall some discussion in the episode about Picard being the appropriate person for the job because he had excellent piloting skills back in the day. -Lt. Cmdr. B. Sutherland : If anyone here is relying solely on the script for "The Measure of the Man," I highly suggest you watch that episode, as it is a proven fact that the TNG scripts that are available tend to be very inaccurate, especially for TNG season 2. --Alan del Beccio 03:58, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution Since no direct references from within a film or episode can be found, this page has been deleted. --From Andoria with Love 11:42, 23 November 2006 (UTC)